femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mahiya (Darna vs. the Planet Women)
Mahiya is a secondary villainess in the 1975 Filipino fantasy film "Darna vs. the Planet Women". She is played by either actress Liza Zobel or Diana Villa. Mahiya, is a orangish-yellow-skinned and blonde haired villainess. She wears a orange yellow halter top with white bikini bottom. Her name means "magic" in Filipino. To go with her name, she does a lot of disappearing and other illusionary magic stuff. Mahiya smiles a lot, and also swings her hips around while she talks, showing a confident streak about herself. She is a part of the Planet Women, ruled by Electra (Rosanna Ortiz). The other Planet Women include Carra (Lita Vasquez) Orak (Eva Linda), and Noche. The plan of the Planet Women is to kidnap a bunch of Earth's leading scientists, force them to design, build and embed huge engines into the center of the Earth. Then they plan to fly the whole planet back to the Planet Women's home system. In so doing this, they would be stopping the planet's rotation and breaking its orbit, which will kill all the inhabitants. Noche and Mahiya appear at a disco party for the rich and highly-educated. When Dr. Anastasia Madrid, an expert in space travel arrives they attempt to abduct the doctor. However, their plans are ultimately thwarted by Darna. The two aliens inject the scientists with a knockout drub and drag them away while the disguised Darna is distracted dancing. Going outside, Darna sees the Planet Women leading their victims into the night. A fight ensues; Darna quickly punches out Noche into the ground unconscious, and Mahiya disappears into thin air. She then takes out her weapon: a morning star mace, swinging it, and creates duplicates of herself, confusing Darna who tries to fight the clones, but finds that they seem to multiply each time she misses. Darna lands a lucky punch and knocks her out. While looking around for Noche, both Planet Women sneak away without the scientists. It is up to Darna (Vilma Santos) to thwart their plan and defeat the Planet Women. The Planet Women hypnotize Ramon (Zandro Zamora), Darna's boyfriend, and use him to lure Darna into a trap. Darna does not come quietly. Mahiya appears and ties her wrists with an unbreakable chain and everyone travels to the UFO. Electra then uses Ramon as hostage to get Darna to gather up the scientists. Darna challeges Electra to a winner take all fight. If Electra wins, Darna will help the Planet Women enslave the Earth. If Darna wins, they have to pack up all their evil plans and head home. After a few minutes of a splendid catfight that includes in air fighting, Darna gets Electra into a submission hold which ends the battle. Electra then honors her word and flies off in her ship never to be seen again. Darna became a cultural icon in the Philippines, created in 1947 when the country was struggling to come out of the devestation of World War II. She became one of the first heroines in film in 1951, and she inspired 14 movies along with countless shows, magazines, spoofs and spin-offs. She served as a salve to a country looking for a champion, and became ain icon of Truth, Justice and the Filipino way. Gallery screenshot_287.jpg Screenshot 269.jpg Screenshot 270.jpg Screenshot 271.jpg Screenshot 272.jpg Screenshot 273.jpg screenshot_289.jpg screenshot_290.jpg screenshot_291.jpg screenshot_292.jpg Screenshot 274.jpg Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1970s Category:Blonde Category:Opera Gloves Category:Bikini Category:Conspirator Category:Kidnapper Category:Catfight Category:Alien Category:Boots